


Anhedonia

by Baloubasia



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baloubasia/pseuds/Baloubasia
Summary: 被嫌弃的麦克柯里昂的一生
Relationships: Michael Corleone/Al Neri, Michael Corleone/Kay Adams, Original Characters/Michael Corleone, Rocco Lampone/Michael Corleone, Vito Corleone/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 8





	Anhedonia

“这不正常，老大…这不正常。”Rocco放下酒杯，迅速地从兜里掏出打火机，为身边的男人点烟。

他看见Michael那漂亮的嘴唇含着烟的末端，静静地，没有点头也没有答话，在火光簇闪的那一刻朝后倾了一倾，深吸一口，眉头也终于舒展开来。

Rocco等待着，神情紧张，他永远琢磨不透一双过分平静的、阴郁的黑眼珠在暗示什么。这种时候他就格外需要Al。他不自觉地点了点头。“您要我……”他嘴巴干涩，说出的话因为犹疑不决而慢吞吞的。

Michael朝他摇摇手，动作很小。他的眼睛闭了起来，似乎逐渐沉浸于那根烟中。Rocco紧紧地盯着他，手心里的汗黏住了打火机。他知道自己会错意了，Michael并不是想做掉那个人，或者——不想由他来做。  
那么是谁？他差一点把这个问题问出口。家族里没人比他的枪法更好、经验更多——除了Al·Neri，而Al已经出局了，因为一次可怕的告密，他们发现Al和NYPD藕断丝连。  
“还没到时候。”Michael施舍似地又提示了一句，然后再没有说话。他若有所思地看着远方的夜幕，看宅院里五颜六色的灯光映在湖面上，而露台上的凉风很快便把他梳得一丝不苟的黑发给撩乱了。这时候Rocco再一次在心中感叹他老板很美，足以让某些男人产生非分之想。Michael无名指上的婚戒遮掩不了任何问题，他离婚了，也没有打算再找一个的迹象：婚戒帮他赶走了很多女人，于是在这种抹上了浪漫气息的夜晚，他沦落到和他的下属一起商量公事。

Rocco突然把一只手覆在Michael的手背上，想象着另一个男人是怎样充满情欲地抚摩着它，感受着这如此细腻的肌肤。他的心砰砰直跳，只碰了一下就赶紧放开，转而庄重地印上一个吻。  
“吩咐我，Don，我会永远忠诚于您。”  
这往往是纽扣人走形式的一句话，不会引起Michael的警惕的。更别提他刚刚帮Rocco的妹妹在银行里找了份工作，Rocco理应提出对教父的报答。

“选一批人保护好Mary和Antony。”Michael把烟弹在烟灰缸里。“……这有多重要，你应该明白。”他转向Rocco，露出一种锋利的审视目光。

Rocco急忙点头：“当然。我会选最好的人。”

他们走进了一家高档餐厅的高档盥洗室，洁净的洗手台和发光的大理石地面，空间很大，没有一个外人。Richard带了五个保镖，个个肌肉鼓胀、身材壮实，厚西装被穿成了黑色的盔甲；Michael则一个也没有带。他脸上挂着一副从容不迫的表情，周围的每个人都能感到那双黑眸子里闪烁着鹰隼般的轻蔑。  
“我们刚才已经谈过生意了。”Richard笑着说道，“所以现在……你不怕吗，Corleone阁下？”

“这里是你的餐厅，Klein，我认为我们的关系不算坏。”Michael抱起手臂，平静地回答。

“瞧瞧，你现在听上去就像我的小妻子。”Richard存心挖苦道，“可有一点你不像——我不会把她借给别人玩。”

Michael并没有惊讶或者愤怒，他轻轻地摇摇头，甚至嘴角往上扬了一下。“你在吹嘘。”他说，紧接着就忽然沉默不言。  
那五个保镖逼近了他，强迫他靠到一面墙上，然后摁住他的手腕，里里外外地搜他的身。这是一种纯粹的侮辱——他进来前就已经被搜过了。他始终昂着头，冰冷地瞪视着他们。

“他们没有冒犯到你吧？”Richard刻意地提示对方。他喜欢看Michael紧紧地抿起嘴唇来忍耐屈辱，这种暂时的宽容是在薄冰之下涌动的杀意。  
他还是太年轻了，Richard想，或许他不是这块料。他非常挑剔Michael那勉强的笑容和骤然凝固的表情，仿佛一盘容易卡住的唱片，只适合播放杀戮和呻吟。

“没有。”Michael说道，“安全起见，挺好的。”

Richard点点头，示意他的保镖们出去。“我们要单独谈点事情。”

门关上了，人却并没有离开。

“你疯了。”Michael整理了一下被弄皱的衣服，穿上他的大衣。“不能在这里。”

“别用这种口气跟我说话。”Richard走上前，环住Michael的腰，威胁似地把对方箍得很紧。“你忘了吗？这里是我的餐厅，没有人会知道。”  
“但是…”Michael尚未说完，Richard的手就抓上了他的臀部。  
“嗯…屁股又变翘了。”Richard一边揉着，一边在对方耳边说道。他再次看到了那种卡顿的神态：Michael似乎是幡然醒悟，对于他们之间的不平等。然后他的伪装立刻缝合上，呈现出令人熟悉的漠然。Richard只能从Michael的呼吸声中判断他有了感觉，纯粹的生理性的敏感，而脸上是公事公办的神情。Richard不再想吻他，甚至没有心情对他关切，他跟他做爱的时候想象的是十年前Vito身边那个二十出头的小年轻：刚从战场回来，和女友谈情说爱，身上混合着生命和死亡的气息。Michael那双泛着水光的大眼睛曾是如此热切地看着他，告诉Richard他认为他所从事的才是正义的事业，而不是他父亲。他当时确实受到了一点感动。后来他知道Vito的小儿子为家族大开杀戒，就下令把Michael·Corleone的档案收着，不要追查。

“不懂得感恩的混蛋。”他喃喃地说。  
“你要我做的事我都做了。”Michael回答道，“如果你还有什么不满的，那就是你没有及时提出来。”

“那么告诉我，你家族里有多少人崇拜你？”

“没人崇拜我，我们在一起是因为亲情。”  
Michael的声音很轻，仿佛他是真心的。  
Richard满意了。他把头埋在他的颈项间，一股清雅的香水味便钻进鼻腔，混合着淡淡的沐浴露和温柔的肌肤的味道；一切都是他喜欢的，他特意为他准备的。  
他开始舔舐他身体那硬朗的轮廓，寂静的空气里扰动着他的吸吮声和Michael的沉默，好像他把他强拉进了一出下流的情景剧。盥洗室里过于充足的光线，徐徐播放的古典乐声，都不过是虚情假意，真正发生的是现代的、美国式的交合。他在余光中瞥见对方低垂的眼睫，于是他按在Michael臀部的手没有停下，挤进股沟，阻隔在温热的臀瓣之间。  
他在寻找那个入口，很奇异地发现对方正如外界所说的那样，对他的妻子非常忠诚。或许他不喜欢这种性爱的方式呢，Richard想。他的手载着他的欲望，摸过Michael的脸庞、乳尖、腰际、甚至是大腿根部，但他没摸过这里：Michael的禁忌。

他把手抽了出来。  
“…我是说，有没有这种可能，你是第一次？”他问。

“这不重要。”

“不，这很重要。”他以一种轻佻的口吻说道，暴露出纯正的纽约口音。“如果你之前没有做过这种事，那你一旦破例，就……”

“就回不了头了。”Michael几乎是有点不耐烦地接口道。

“呵，你觉得我虚伪…你觉得是我把你逼成这样的，是吧？Michael，你不知道我的难处……跟你这种人打交道……我简直想把你……”

“冷静下来，Klein。”Michael抱住了他，非常用力。那一刻Richard感觉自己被死神抓住了。  
“这是我自己的选择，不是你的。”Michael说，目光炯炯。

可怜的人。Richard心想。

“我的亲信背叛了我。”

Richard在看向来人之前先不紧不慢地啜了一口咖啡。  
他很惊讶对方总是单刀直入，好像他俩很亲近似的。  
“请坐。”他指了指办公桌对面的一把椅子。

Michael拉开椅子坐了下来。  
他的神色非常严峻。

“近来可好，Corleone阁下？”Richard开始漫不经心地摆弄一把拆信封的小刀。“您是从内华达专程坐火车来的，还是最近在华盛顿游览，顺便来拜访一下？”

Michael“啧”了一声，一只手已经撑在了他的桌面上：“我不想跟你打官腔，Klein，我们都清楚对方是什么人。再过几天，NYPD就要把我的搜捕令转交给…”

Richard看了一眼Michael放在他桌面上的手，往后舒适地靠在椅背上，微微笑着：“干你们这行，这不是家常便饭嘛……你的人未必连这点小事都办不了？”

“他们当然能，除非想让我进监狱的人是你。”Michael冷冷地说道。

Richard有点吃惊，同时他也喜欢被恭维。  
“想让你进监狱的人是那个提供了关键罪证的黑手党高级领袖。”

“那么我要你帮我解决他。”

Richard都懒得指出对方在这句话中所犯的错误了。自从上一次Michael用嘴让他享受了一会儿，他就越来越纵容他。他放下手中的小刀，再喝了一口咖啡。  
“你知道我不行。”他说。

Michael沉默了一会儿。“……我理解。”他说，声音变得有点低沉。“你可以把他交给我。”

“他在NYPD的保护之下。”

Michael解开两颗扣子，叹了口气，一只手捏成了拳头。  
“你要什么我都可以给你。”

Richard摇摇头。“抱歉，Corleone阁下，我什么都不要。“紧接着他就按了铃，打算叫秘书来把对方送出去。

“那个勒索你的妓女昨天失踪了。”Michael轻声而迅速地说。“至于想要做文章的媒体，也已经悄无声息…你在报纸上是个英雄。”

“谢谢你。”Richard说，“我们保持一种得体的关系是有好处的。当然，要多点距离。”

Richard讨厌黑手党。他小时候所在的街区发生过一次枪战，那些西装革履的杀手给他留下了点阴影；还有四处游荡的小混混，他看他们不自在。他在政界很有天赋，再加上保卫国家的荣勋，不到五十岁就爬上了现在的职位，也并不需要黑手党做他的爪牙。受过专业训练的人为他铲除障碍，政府机关为他掏腰包，他在坐办公室之余会参加沙龙和酒会，到处出差，但不做形象宣传大使或新闻发言人。  
所以他与Vito·Corleone擦肩而过的时候，都没有想到要跟他搭话，他反而在心里抱怨为什么后者能出现在这样庄重的场合。  
“您好，Klein先生。”Vito停下来，举了举他的酒杯。“听说您的女儿已被耶鲁大学录取，我衷心地祝贺您。”  
“谢谢。”他本能地回应道，不动声色地打量了一下对方：他与他年龄相仿，长相充满了意大利味，但一种古典而温雅的气质把他衬得像个贵族；在某种程度上他甚至比一些高官显贵更有威严。即使如此，他仍然对他不感兴趣。他不希望他们两人被哪个好事的记者拍到，跟黑手党头目寒暄对他而言都是天大的丑闻——他又要花心思去摆平。  
他看到一位熟人就在近处，便想好了脱身的借口。  
然而Vito先他一步开口了：“Klein先生，请您见见我的儿子，他一直非常仰慕您，等他从达特茅斯毕业后，说不定能为您做事。”  
“当然，当然，我们一直很需要年轻一代的人才……”他应付地微笑着，随着Vito的目光看向远处：那是一个极其英俊的年轻人，五官精致而深邃，却有一种天然的忧郁荡漾在乌黑的眼眸之间，敛着些残忍的诗意。他的目光十分坚定，脸庞有点青涩，在人群中显得格外安静，似乎刻意和他的父亲保持距离。  
这男孩犹豫了一下，还是走了过来。  
“这是我的小儿子，Michael·Corleone。”Vito介绍道。“Michael，这位是Richard·Klein先生，联邦调查局局长。”  
Richard看见Michael的眼中闪过一丝惊诧，紧接着是真诚的敬畏。  
“很高兴见到您，Klein先生。”Michael朝他伸出手。  
“我也是，Michael。”Richard紧紧地握住了Michael的手，用力地晃了晃。“孩子，你对未来有什么打算吗？”  
“我准备参军。”Michael有些激动地说。他身旁的Vito仍是笑着，但Richard明白这绝不是他父亲的意愿。  
“参军？啊…非常好，我们的国家以你为荣。”Richard拍拍Michael的肩膀，表现出友善和嘉许。  
“他总是渴望为国家做事。”Vito谨慎地说道。

Richard忽然觉得气氛有点微妙。Michael一直在回避他父亲投向他的目光，他的理想中则含着隐隐的怨忿。

“因为我想从事正义的事业。”Michael说，他的声音提高了。“就像您所从事的——打击那些只顾谋取私利的罪犯。”

“你是为了给你父亲赎罪吗？”  
他在脱Michael的衣服，蛮横而粗暴地。

“你对我的性欲……只是一种好奇心。”

“不，你高估了我，也高估了你自己。”他说，“我乐于享受，仅此而已。”

对于他们所做的事来说，盥洗室的灯光非常刺眼，把一切都照得太清楚，没有情调。  
Richard不知道自己为什么要选在这个地方，或许是因为这里奇怪、不体面，还弥漫着清洁剂那甜腻又刺鼻的芳香，仿佛在刻意掩盖什么。

Michael的大衣滑落在地，紧接着是他的丝质领带和束腰的马甲。他很明显地抗拒着，好像他已经在敌人面前失贞了。  
“有人在看吗？回答我……！”他迫促地逼问道，然而这威吓中透着无力。

“没有，你又神经过敏了。我说过，之前的事情不会再发生。”  
Michael瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地看着他，Richard感觉他在和深秋的夜雾互相凝视。换做别人会惧怕，而他则沉醉其中，无可救药。  
“停下。”Michael忽然推开他，“今天到此为止。”

“你不会以为你就能这样走掉吧？”

“我今晚不想……”

“那可真是糟糕。”

最后他是把他压在洗手台上做的。Michael那昂贵的西装裤被褪到脚踝，臀部和腰身都印下了侵占和反抗的痕迹。然后Richard便将手指蘸满润滑液，努力把一切折磨都拉得尽量长些。他分明看到Michael撑在洗手台上的双手正不住地颤抖，胸前乳夹的细银链子也一直晃动，那皱紧的眉头和被痛苦笼罩住的东方式的黑眼睛……他喜欢浓烈的颜色，它们如此淫荡地跃动在他的眼前。

他像只扑猎羚羊的豹，压覆在对方弓起的脊背上。他的手覆住了Michael的手，渴望地抚摸着。那双手的皮肤很细腻、很柔软，却因为缺少了饰物而显得空洞，甚至是奇怪的纯洁。Michael把他所有的戒指都提前取下来了，尤其是那只珍贵的蓝宝石的，他婚姻的遗物。

“咱们有的是时间。”他说道，“现在你自己用手指插自己，不要慢吞吞的。”

他看到镜子里Michael在摇头，眼睛也紧闭起来，似乎不愿意直视自己这般下贱的姿态。他忽然发现，这位以狠戾著称的教父竟有着意大利姑娘那种浓密、柔美的睫毛，而俊秀的脸蛋上却没有半点天真。  
果然，Michael最终照他说的做了——他用手指自慰的时候，嘴里发出一点泣音。  
他的指甲修剪得整整齐齐，被自己的体液一寸寸润湿。情欲的炽热在他的脸庞和耳根处荡漾，但Richard明白这种红色更多地融化了他的自尊，仿佛被钉住的蝴蝶在垂死挣扎，而钢针的贯穿是他的宿命。“继续，Michael，我在看呢。”  
他甚至不用点明那个词，像Michael·Corleone这样聪明的男人用不着他提示——你可以叫他婊子，只要你不这么叫他的家族。

“喂，你教教我，西西里人怎么看那些卖屁股的男人？他们崇拜他吗，还会不会把他当亲人？”

Michael沉默着，好像没听出他话里的讽刺。然而一刹那间他嘴唇的天然弧度发生了变化：那是一个微笑，被Richard捕捉，不是他一贯的敷衍了事的那种。他锐利地看出了它的特别：没有阴冷的、狠毒的报复欲，亦缺乏年轻党徒的狂妄和积极；只有被疲倦浸泡出来的苦涩，宛若一个逐渐老去的美妇对自身命运的一瞥嘲弄。  
“你老了。”Richard突兀地说，省略了比喻的成分。“等到没有男人操你的时候，你就老了。”

“我无所谓。”

“哼，你无所谓，可那不幸被你哄到手的小美国妞……”  
Richard羞辱对方的时候总要提起Michael的妻子——“Kay…Adams？”他每次都似乎记不清她的名字，然而这一次他完完整整地说对了。“她……”

“Kay·Corleone。”Michael坚决地打断了他。

Richard·Klein的妻子因车祸去世，这条新闻上了报纸头版，她的葬礼已订好日期。

Michael·Corleone是在葬礼的第二天来的。他穿着一身黑西服，不免令人怀疑就是平常的某一件。由于他那黑手党的身份和一些不堪的传闻，管家本想把他打发走，但后来Richard的秘书打来电话，要他将这位不速之客安排在一间偏僻的会客室里。  
管家还是不安心，就派了两个保镖盯着他。他们看他的眼神既轻蔑又贪婪，而他微微倚靠在沙发上，双腿交叠，像尊雕塑一般。

Richard走进屋来的时候，Michael已经等待了一整天。  
“节哀。”他主动站起身来亲吻他的双颊，幽深的黑眼睛似有似无地凝视着他。  
Richard抿着嘴唇，郑重地点了点头，脸上的表情很是古怪。

“要不要喝一杯？“Michael再次发话，仿佛这里是他自己的别墅。  
Richard朝保镖们使了个眼色，他们便出去了。他看着Michael给他倒了一小杯威士忌，亲手送到他的唇边。像个过分优雅的女仆，他想，把酒杯接回来，一口喝掉。他眯起眼睛，细细地看他。Michael没有喝酒，脸上不是诱人的酡红色，反而有些忧郁、苍白。他的嘴唇仍旧是那么饱满，像卡拉瓦乔的男孩，又像弗朗索瓦·布歇喜欢画的那些甜润丰腴的少女。

“他们上过你了？”Richard恶意地问道，没来由地感到恐慌和嫉妒。

“没有。”Michael平静地说。他拿起Richard的玻璃杯，用琥珀色的佳酿将之再次充盈。酒瓶泛起的微光在他的眼中滚动，霎那间便被无限的黑暗给吞噬进去了。

“你想让我再结一次婚。”Richard说道，凝视着房间角落一盏幽怨的灯。他又喝了一口酒。“…可我不会娶你。”

“你喝多了。”Michael的声音透着愠怒。“这不是我的想法。”  
Richard冷笑起来，微微地摇着头，灰蓝色的眼珠中闪着光芒——那是一种独属于兽类的光，它们或遭到挑衅、或饥肠辘辘。  
“我跟你说过不要来。”

“但你要我留下。”

“哼，因为我想看看你能忍耐到什么地步…”Richard紧盯着Michael，那轻蔑的目光足以把对方灼伤，“那两个保镖对着你撸管…就在你的面前…你连动都不动一下？”

“Klein，我对你总是很有耐心。”Michael轻描淡写地回答道，眼睛却低垂了。他终于给自己倒了一杯酒，喝下去。  
“你妻子叫什么名字？”他问。

“Cleopatra。”Richard说。

Michael抬起头来，对他笑了一下。是一个疲倦的笑，Richard想，但他总有他的风情。

Richard把Michael绑起来，一点一点地吮他的乳尖。他看到Michael的皮肤被粗硬的绳子勒得发红，胸和臀也在束缚之下愈发凸显——他已经成了他的猎物，无助而动人，正被玩弄得发出一阵阵克制的喘息。  
他忽然握住了他的下身。  
“啊…别…”Michael脸红了，试图阻止他。  
“喂，你想叫就叫出来。”他加快了手上的动作，只为了将Michael·Corleone的那层假面撕碎——他要他从自己的呻吟声里看到一个堕落的灵魂，在罪恶里扎下了根，便再也达不到高尚。他厌恶他的矫饰、他的虚伪，以及他赖以生存的那个正义的幻影。他怀念的是他原来那种恋父情结。  
最终他在他的手上射了出来，白色的浊液，证明他们一样肮脏。  
Michael皱着眉，把头偏了过去。  
他不愿意看。Richard想。

这是他第二次操他，真正意义上的。他不禁想起了Michael的第一次：被按在洗手台上，最后流了血，疼昏过去。他反省自己的过失，应该就是在Michael警告他不要继续的时候恶劣地选择了不听从，或许还扇了对方几耳光——天啊，听上去真像一场强奸。他并不打算悔改，因为绝望总能让Michael变得格外放荡：他精疲力竭地随着身上人的阴茎一起颤抖，每一次呻吟都胜过催情的药水。  
Richard也无比迷恋Michael完全失去意识后的模样。他记得他是如何骤然瘫软在他的怀里，血从丰满的臀丘之间一点点地滴出来，仿佛纯洁的处女向他奉献了初夜。然后他叫他的保镖们进来，随便玩弄这只坠入罗网的狐狸。

“你还记得我们上一次做吗？”他问Michael。  
Michael沉默了一会儿。  
“不记得。”

Michael骑坐在Richard身上，淫荡地扭动着腰肢；他的下颏微微抬起，汗珠顺着额角和脖颈流下，滚过他的前胸，滚过那在蹂躏之后变得挺立的乳头。他的呻吟是痛苦的，而难以自持的呜咽和泪水更给了对方以成就感。Richard用双手摁住Michael的臀瓣，时不时地挺腰顶撞，企图插得更深。他喜欢看他眼里的迷乱和虚茫，看他放下身段迎合却被他故意重创时的无奈和不解。他忽然想起Michael的双手还被牢牢地捆在背后，难怪他保持平衡时显得如此艰难。  
最让他感到惊奇的是，Michael的技术很好——他不敢相信他会在什么东西上刻意练习过。  
“Cleopatra，Cleopatra……”Richard动情地呼喊着，终于他反过来把Michael压在身下，一只手毫无章法地揉他的胸口，又将牙齿嵌入那光裸的肩膀，听到对方发出隐忍的吸气声。  
“哦，我的Cleopatra……”他几乎失去了理智，只知道疯狂地摆动胯部，把阴茎塞入那个柔软、温热而湿润的去处。  
他射了不知道多少次，而Michael一言不发地承受着——或许是极度疲倦使他的呻吟都喑哑了，亦或许是浓稠的精液已不由分说地填满了他的空虚。等Richard清醒过来，他发现Michael仍维持着被他主宰时的姿势，两颊泛着潮红，眼睛则完全失去了神采。  
Richard坐起身，打了个响指。  
“帮我倒杯酒，Cleopatra。”

Rocco站在Antony房间的门外，等候着，觉得自己不便进去。他的目光却不免始终停留在Michael身上——Don近来总是用双手轻轻揉着自己的眼角，黑眼圈也越发深重。他确实听说了一些事情，但他不愿意相信，就跟家族里最忠心耿耿的人一样，尽管他们的人数少得可怜。  
此刻Michael正用一种毫不掩饰的轻蔑目光注视着窗台上的那个鸟笼子：美丽精细的鸟笼，上面用烧软的铁皮雕刻出一些葡萄叶和花苞，里面跳跃着一只娇小玲珑的鸟，正用困惑的眼睛回望着他。  
“这是谁给他买的？”Michael问，从他冷冰冰的语调中Rocco听出来他一定是觉得荒唐。  
“他自己买的，老大。小Antony有零花钱，他喜欢这个。”Rocco如实回答。  
Michael皱了皱眉，似乎已经产生了父亲对儿子与自己存在差异的深深不解。Rocco知道像Michael这般强硬的人不会喜欢这种娇贵的讨好人的小宠物——他从小便憎恶在Vito怀里撒娇的那只猫；或许他是嫉妒它们如此容易地赢得了他人的关爱，靠展现软弱和卖弄风情——而他自己却总是孤身一人。  
“我真搞不懂他为什么会喜欢…”Michael责怪道，然而话说到一半，他儿子就从门口冲了进来。  
“我不是跟你说过别乱动我的东西嘛！”Antony挡在他父亲和鸟笼之间，伸出双臂护着后者。他的黑眼睛里写满了担忧，还有自Fredo死后就难以消散的疏远和敌意。

“我没有动。”Michael的声音柔和了不少，显然是有点心疼。“Antony，你买东西之前至少要和我说一声。”

Antony抱起了双臂，稚嫩的小脸蛋上浮现出讽刺的神情——Rocco非常害怕这种预兆，他觉得Antony就跟小时候的Michael如出一辙。  
“你每个月又有多长时间在家里？”  
一个糟糕的反问句，它像射中阿喀琉斯的那只箭一般准确地射中了Michael。

“我尽量抽时间陪你们……”Michael叹了口气。“我尽量……但是工作非常忙，我没有办法。”  
“可你现在连晚上也不回来了，爸爸。你是不在这里住了吗？”

Rocco惊讶得脸色煞白。求你了，别问了，他在心里祈祷。  
他以为Don会爆发，没想到Michael只是向前走了几步，试图伸出双臂抱抱他的儿子——突然，他趔趄了一下，及时扶住了桌子才没有摔倒。Rocco发疯地冲上去，把Michael扶到一只椅子上坐下。他当时脑海里第一个蹦出的念头是：Michael被窗外飞进来的一颗子弹打中了。  
“没事，只是头疼…”Michael用一只手摁着额头，另一只手接过了Rocco送来的水。他喝了几口，虚弱地倚靠在椅背上。

“他像只发情的野兽一样，压在他身上动。”  
“被插进去之后，他刚开始只是闷着哼，后来疼得受不了了，就轻轻地叫唤，但是没人管他，看到他哭了，他们还在射……”  
“他正操着他的屁股，一只手捂住他的嘴，另一只手在摸他的奶……其他人站着笑他，等着轮到自己享受……他那双大得出奇的黑眼睛，怔怔地望着他们，涌出来的眼泪就流到身后那男人的手上……”  
“他们掰开他的大腿，摁着他的手，闪光灯不停地闪，他也拼死地挣扎……还有从后面拍的，逼他做着下流的姿势……”

Rocco的人当场就把手枪掏了出来。  
“造谣，全都是造谣。他们看不得Corleone家蒸蒸日上。狗杂种……敢撒这样的谎！”他对那些血气方刚的打手们说道，然后扣上一顶帽子，扬长而去。  
他的人把那个不幸的告密者折磨了一顿，让他慢慢地冰冷。

然而他的心早就不平静了。  
“他像只发情的野兽一样，压在他身上动。”  
Rocco想到这句话就浑身颤栗，他怎么也忘不掉。他甚至忍不住去想象那个不可一世的人被几个男人轮番强暴，在床榻上意识模糊地呻吟；而他们则抱着他的腰，疯狂而机械地抽插。Don的臀部会把他们吸得紧紧的，说不定还会同时用嘴巴给他们口，因为后面被刺激而下意识地吞得很深——像他这么谨慎的人，做什么都会很精细的。  
一种难受的烈火在他的心中燃烧起来，不知是嫉妒还是愤慨。其实他平时也会偷偷地瞄他，从轿车的后视镜里触碰他那困乏但警惕得难以入睡的倦颜，但他坚称他对Don除了欲望就是忠诚。

“换句话说，除了忠诚就是欲望。”

他甚至喜欢上Don那富有洞察力的眼睛和讥诮得不饶人的嘴：比西西里人更残忍，比美国人更狡猾。Don的美丽令他感到恐惧，像是死亡和胃痉挛。  
他看着他的背影：Michael走上楼去看他的儿子；他跟随着他，毫无顾忌地意淫。

他想象着那些男人把Michael包围起来，在某个狭小的空间内，Michael的背会贴在墙壁上，然后他们骤然间拥上去，撕开他的衣服，仿佛宗教狂争夺着天使的羽毛。

“他的眼睛、睫毛、嘴唇，还有后面那个地方，都是湿漉漉的……他充满乞求地看着你们，像个冰雕似地易碎，正在被羞耻给融化……但他会报复你们，比你们对他所做的要加倍得狠毒。”

留声机里在放歌剧唱片，一张新的，刚拆掉的包装盒还搁在床头的桌子上。Rocco用黑布包了鸟笼，把包装盒扔掉，将鸟笼稳稳地放下。

“今晚我就在家里，哪儿也不去。”Michael抚摸着他儿子的脸庞，阴郁的黑眼睛中写满了柔情。  
“Antony…吻我一下。”他低声说道，好像有点难堪似的。

“不。”Antony立刻转过身去，用被子蒙住了头。  
Michael的眼睫低垂了下来，Rocco见状便从门边走开了一点。  
“别人送了我三张票，周末的时候我会带你和Mary去看歌剧。”Michael说。他仍旧坐在Antony的床边，固执地。  
“你想收买我吗？”Antony没好气地质问道。“他们说Al不见了。”  
“谁说的？”Michael吃了一惊，“他只是去出差。”  
“那他是不是永远都回不来了，就像……”  
“不是。”Michael斩钉截铁地说，不让他儿子说出接下来的话。“Al会回来的。”

Rocco在门外听着，刹那间他的心脏几乎停止了跳动。

Richard从盒中取出了那只他许诺的戒指——环状的淡金色中镶着一颗耀目的黑钻石，恍若夜神的心脏。他褪下Michael无名指上的婚戒，庄重地给他戴上。它比Michael的婚戒更紧，勒着他的关节，最后牢牢地卡住手指根部。Michael向那钻石的无数个切面看去，每一个切面都是不同程度的黑色，压缩纵深，没有尽头。  
“漂不漂亮？”Richard擎起对方的手反复端详。“多像你的眼睛。”

“还不错。”Michael答道，嘴角微微咧了咧，一个淡漠的笑容。

“背面纹了你的名字。”Richard说，“别戴那个土气的婚戒了。”  
“…好。”  
Richard发现对方急于把婚戒拿回去，他便故意让他扑了个空。  
“先等等……我最近学到些新花样，你要不要试一试？”  
Michael的表情僵了僵，紧接着又笑起来。  
“我怎么可能说不呢。”

Al·Neri靠在墙角，灯光在这里制造了一片阴影，旁边是一个杂物间。最后一个包厢恰好在杂物间的对面，一幅绣得精巧的窗帘将唯一的一扇小窗户完美地掩盖起来。他谨慎地将窗帘拉开一道缝隙。

Michael正在给Richard倒酒，他的手微微地颤抖着，看上去已经被灌醉了。  
“Klein，我想放几天假。”

“你的孩子不是有保姆吗？”Richard抿下一口酒，慢悠悠的说道；同时他的手伸进Michael的衬衫，抚摸着他的乳尖。  
Al看见血红色的葡萄酒从Michael面前的高脚杯中漫溢出来，Richard亲自拿着这满满的一杯酒，撬开Michael的嘴唇，强硬地灌下去。  
“唔…唔…”Michael难受地皱紧了眉头，洒出的酒汁将他的白衬衫染成斑驳的红色。就在他被Richard按倒在地板上的前一刻，他的目光迎上了Al·Neri，那是极其清醒的一瞥，全然看不出醉态。  
“在我们约定的地方等我。”

“我要你背叛我。”  
Al回忆起三个月前Michael把他卧房的大门关起来后对他说的话。他甚至不问为什么，只是点了下头。  
“我们家族有一个老朋友，父亲去世后就疏远了。”Michael当时似乎在吃什么东西，Al知道这是他紧张的表现。  
“Richard·Klein。”他说，看到Michael又吃了一口，向他投来赞许的目光。  
“居高位的人。”Michael说，“…我们需要他的资源。”  
“嗯。”Al应道。他站得笔直，两手握在一起。

“你给他提供我的罪证，让他信任你；而他手上有整个Corleone家族乃至全美国所有黑帮的档案…一句话，我们要想走上正道，就得消灭过去的污点，和新的人搞好关系，不是吗？”Michael拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。“我们要抓到他的把柄，你和我。”  
“这是一个大动作。”Al说，他有点担心。  
“你在担心失败。”Michael朝他走了过来，一只手按在他的肩膀上，朝上摸了摸他的脖颈，好像下一秒就要把他扼死。“…来，坐下。”  
Al被那只手摁着坐在了最近的沙发上，Michael坐得离他很近，戴戒指的那只手紧紧地握住了他的手腕。  
“听着，Al，我不只有一个方案。”他的声音变得低沉，令人信服。“我不会为任何人赌上你的性命，这不值得。即使我们失败了，也有机会从头再来。”

Al点点头，沉默了一会儿。

“我不是在担心我自己，Don。”他说。

Michael愣了一下，好像他需要反复确认才能明白Al的意思。  
“那么你在担心…？”  
“你。”Al很坚决地说道。他的声音既真诚又有点急迫。“您父亲专门跟我提起过他，要我好好防范。他说他曾经打算派人暗杀Richard，因为这混蛋对你……”  
“打住，Al，这都是过去的事了！”Michael厉声喝道。他显得有些激动，但立刻便恢复了平静。“……我父亲那一次失败了，正因为这是他一生中唯一一次感情用事。”他顿了顿，仿佛陷入回忆之中，又缓缓地补充道：“……他不该动联邦调查局局长。”  
“如果是我，我也会想要杀了他。”Al定定地说道，脸上浮现出那种他所不自觉的狠戾神情。

Michael长久地凝视着他，一言不发。Al被他看得有点不好意思，于是他站起身来，给Michael倒了一杯水。  
“谢谢你，Al。”Michael接过了玻璃杯，声音中注入了平常所缺乏的情感。

“但我首先是一个生意人。”他紧接着说道，“Klein先生是不可多得的合作伙伴，无论之前我们有什么过节。”他似乎早料到Al会在这一点上有异议，便用一个“停止”的手势直接剥夺了他说话的机会。“而且，十多年过去了，你认为他还会有那种幼稚的企图吗？我不可能蠢到跟一个可能随时伤害我的人谈判。”

Michael无疑是在为Richard辩解，Al心想，而且他俩很可能已经见过一面了。  
自从Vito跟Al讲述了那件事，他就惟愿再也没人对他提起Richard·Klein——一旦他当面碰见他，或者是听到他的哪怕一点儿消息，他必定会把他撕成碎片。

“如果你杀了他，这就违反了我的意愿。”Michael神色严峻地看着他，“我用你是因为相信你。你的实力和忠诚，家族里没人比得上。不要破坏我的计划，Al，你明白了吗？”

Al咬紧嘴唇，点了点头。  
“一定要小心。”Michael拍拍他的脸颊，声音柔和了点，“他不好对付。”

Michael犹豫了一下，似乎还要说点什么，Al便静静地等着。

“…我也不希望你牺牲。”Michael最后说。

Rocco看着Michael走进了他的卧房，在他向他道晚安之后。他在楼下的客厅里坐下，大口大口地吞下一杯酒，漫不经心地望着墙上的挂画：古典繁复的几个画框并排摆放在一起，全是精细而乏味的意大利肖像画，人物后的背景泛着昏暗、柔和的晕影。他知道这与其说是Michael的喜好，不如说是Vito的喜好，Michael在某些方面完全承袭他的父亲——更准确地说，他在模仿他想象中父亲的样子。在葬礼之后，一个伟人渐渐地被人们忘却，这本该是无法避免的事。但Michael·Corleone存在的每一刻，都仿佛是在故意提醒着他们，他父亲是个怎样高贵的、伟大的、威严而和善的人。哪怕他的灵魂已被天使接管，他的生命也在他小儿子的执念中延续下去。  
想到这里，Rocco忽然感到一阵彻骨的冰冷，有一些往事他渐渐地回忆起来。他当时是竭力要把它们忘却的。  
\---  
“Don在哪里？”他看到Michael那偌大的办公室中只有Al·Neri：笔直地站着，正在仔细端详墙上的照片和画作。  
“他和Michael出去了。”Al转过头来答道。他说话的时候总是非常礼貌地看着对方。  
“哦，我指的就是Michael。”Rocco随意地笑了一下。“他肯定是继承人……喂，你在这站了多久，怎么也不坐一下？”  
“没必要。”Al轻轻说道，同时短促地看了一眼沙发和椅子。  
他是觉得他没有资格坐下，Rocco想。这新上任的保镖比Michael小几岁，在他面前更显得青涩，但他知道他不是一个任人欺侮的人——不仅从他刚硬的长相和结实的肌肉，还是从他抿着嘴唇时那副坚忍不屈、嫉恶如仇的表情。然而Al的眼神中总含着点慈悲——这决定了他曾经是一个警察，而不是一个地地道道的黑手党。Rocco知道Al的事情，他知道这位同僚在很多方面都天赋异禀，如果谁要起来颠覆Michael的话，他会是个得力助手。他甚至一度怀疑Al是NYPD塞进Corleone家族的一个间谍，至今仍未露出马脚。假若Al被踢出局，他就能顶替他的位置：Michael的贴身保镖。  
“我们去花园里转一转？”他提议道。

“不了，他要我在这里等他。”Al说。

过度的忠诚是间谍的征兆。Rocco想。Al对他甚至懒得说一句恭维话，就像他对几乎所有人。  
“好吧，我想以后也会有时间的。”Rocco一边说着，一边推开门，自己往花园里走。

他的脚步刹住了。  
他看见两把藤木编成的椅子，Michael和Vito相对坐着，午后的阳光把Vito手里的红葡萄酒照出一个暗红色的影子。他从未见过Michael的黑眼睛变得那么明媚——他在笑，嘴唇也鲜红，像个标致的大学生。  
他们又说了点什么，Rocco听不清，他便悄悄地走到一座雕像后面，离他们很近，又有一株果木恰好挡住他。  
“你打算什么时候结婚？”Vito问，他放下酒杯。

“我已经想好了，爸爸。明天我就去找她。”

Vito赞许地点点头，紧接着问道：“你真心爱她？”

“是的。”Michael答道，他的语气十分坚决。

Vito笑了，仿佛已经看到他儿子成家后温馨幸福的模样。Rocco知道老教父原来对Michael的未婚妻并不认同，但他选择尊重Michael的心意。  
“她和你很像，Michael。”Vito拍了拍Michael的脸颊，“…万一她拒绝了你呢？”

“我总得先试一试。”

“但你已经买好了结婚戒指，是她喜欢的那个。”Vito点出真相。  
Michael脸红了。  
“是应该这样。”Vito的神情非常严肃。“听着，Michael…当你真心地爱一个女人，你就要为她付出，不计回报。”

Michael点了点头。“我会的，爸爸。”

Rocco准备离开了，他本以为两个Don单独在一起时会谈一些机密事。他忘了他们也是父亲和儿子。  
然而他还是一动不动地站在这里，脑子里开始构思他的前途。

等他回过神来，Vito已经亲了亲Michael的脸颊，起身打算离开。突然，Michael拉住了他，沉默着，意思是让他坐下。  
“怎么了？”Vito问。  
Michael目光炯炯地望着他，那是一种急切地想要获得某物的神情，令人发怵的野心。  
“今天是我的生日。”他说。

“如果我现在回答你，你妈妈给你准备的惊喜就泡汤了。”Vito微笑着答道。  
“不。”Michael皱了一下眉头，牢牢地抓着他父亲的手臂，丝毫没有要放开的意思。“爸爸，给我一件礼物…我真正想要的。”

“当然…你想要什么？”

Michael的声音变轻了，但并未柔软，每一个单词都如此坚硬，它们驯化着听觉。  
“我想要你操我，射在我的身体里。”他正平静地说着骇人听闻的话。“…我知道，你总有一天会走，就像所有人一样。我可以接受这个。但在此之前，你要留给我一些东西，它们是谁都带不走的。”  
他的睫毛开始颤抖，压抑的情感在词句中滚动。“先别急着拒绝我，爸爸，你要尝试着理解我，而我已经理解了你。你…难道对我一点欲望都没有吗？我不会让你难受的…我会好好地满足你…一定可以。再说，我明白你的所有顾虑。如果你不答应我，我也会去妈妈为我举办的生日派对，我会接管你的整个家族，照顾他们，直到我的生命结束…你懂吗，爸爸，你懂吗？不要用伦理道德来搪塞我，它们都不是真的。重点在于，你肯不肯为我留下一些东西，它们是谁都带不走的、永恒的温暖…”

“Michael…”  
Vito的眼睫低垂了，那深褐色的眸子中闪烁着的疼痛，是旁人一辈子都体味不到的。他把手伸过去，轻轻地覆盖在他儿子的手上，又轻轻地让它放开了自己的手臂。  
“你的手掌，总是比我的要小一些……”他缓缓地说道，声音沙哑而低沉，流露出无尽的疼爱和哀伤。“你小时候，我要是不抱着你，你就一个劲地哭…把你的哥哥给哭烦了，他们就揍你，你也像个小雏鹰似地跳起来揍他们…”他顿了一顿，“但我抱你，不是因为你哭，也不是因为你敢揍你哥哥…而是因为你是Michael，是神给我带来的赠礼，我的小儿子。”  
“Michael，我对你没有欲望。”Vito望向Michael的眼睛，像上帝望向他的造物。“我对你只有爱。”

“不，爸爸，你没有理解我的话！”Michael激动地说道，“你爱我，跟你答应我的请求，这有什么冲突呢？你不会伤害到我的！相反，你插进来，让我完整，让我充盈。”他说完这些后，忿忿地咬了一下嘴唇，继续说道：“你知道什么叫伤害吗？就是当其他男人脱掉我的衣服，压在我身上，用他们那肮脏的舌头舔我，用那东西插我的时候，我闭上眼睛，可悲地想象着一个连碰也不愿意碰我的、大家都爱戴的、完美的画像——我的父亲！…爸爸，你宁愿让随便一个什么混账给我破处，也不愿意暂时放弃你对亲人的道德…你难道不知道，除了你，其他男人的精液对我来说是怎样的屈辱吗？或者说，你只是害怕，在跟你儿子做的时候，你真的对他产生了欲望？”

Vito的脸色瞬间变得苍白，他很长一段时间都没有说话。他的小儿子不是第一次这么咄咄逼人，但这一次和哪一次都不一样。他俩之间的空气逐渐冰冷，同时却氤氲着一种古怪的暧昧。  
“我不会让任何人再这样伤害你。”最终他有些无力地说道。  
“得了吧，他们肯定会把我搞到手的。”Michael嘲谑地笑了笑。他再次握住了Vito的手。

“但如果你已经和我做过，他们就都不算数。”他摘下了Vito的婚戒，坚定地说道，“…他们只是我的工具而已。”

“我宁愿你幸福，哪怕你不再是我的儿子。”Vito苦涩地望着Michael，声音中充满了痛楚。“我一直在想…为什么是你来继承家业…为什么是你来沾染这些该死的肮脏……Michael，我努力了一辈子，为的就是——”  
“别说了，爸爸，我们总是在争辩。”Michael平静地打断了他。“这是我的选择，没有回头路了。我会实现你的愿望，而你要相信我。我知道你非常爱我…从小就知道。我只是害怕你离开…我不相信鬼神，更不相信来世。如果没有必要，我也不会去教堂忏悔。没人能评判我的所作所为，除了我自己。”  
他吻上Vito的嘴唇，不像儿子亲吻父亲。他的双手紧紧扣着Vito的后颈，用唇舌与他缠绵。他的耳根红透了，散发着诱人的狂热；他浓密的睫毛上挂着些若隐若现的泪滴，仿佛身处一个儿时的美梦。这是一只被情欲灼烧的蛇，竭尽全力也要将他的恋人缠绕，咬破一切防备，把致命的毒液注入对方的心房。他已习惯了冰冷，亦曾被父亲的温暖所呵护、浸泡，矛盾的嫉恨助长了他的毒牙，从此他的俊秀便带上了几分阴狠：他对纯洁充满向往而又嗤之以鼻。他已经不明白什么是“善”，于是他学会了恶的语言，但他永远拘束，不够纯熟。

Rocco不记得接下来的事了，或许他在一出乱伦的戏码前落荒而逃，生怕看到他那美丽的新主人沉沦在畸恋之中时不加掩饰的放荡打破了他对他的幻想。他在害怕什么呢？难道Michael真的会亲吻Vito的皱纹和白发，在拥抱对方的同时张开大腿，鼓励他父亲顶进他的下体吗？他至今都不知道那一天他们究竟做了没有。

此刻他果断地走上楼去，来到Michael的卧房前，轻手轻脚地打开了门。  
他原以为Michael会立刻发现他，没想到他竟然没有。可能是Antony的话搅得他心神不宁，Rocco猜测。  
Michael背对着他，正在慢慢地喝一杯酒。等他把宽口杯重新放回桌上时，他开始解自己的衬衫扣子，把领带也抽下了。  
Rocco定定地站着，以一种奇异的心态看Michael脱衣服——他不但觉得自己并非一个龌龊的偷窥者，甚至觉得Michael理应向他展示他的裸体。Michael的臀部依然很挺，自然的曲线恰好能勾起他的性欲而非浪漫地将之视为什么艺术品，他贪婪地咽了咽口水。

“出去。”Michael突然说道，把他吓得魂飞魄散。  
Michael随意地披上一件浴衣，系好腰带，转过身来。  
“Don，我想进来看看你怎么样。”Rocco鼓起勇气，打算像个老江湖一样撒谎。“你知道，Antony他还只是个孩子…孩子都是不太懂事的。”  
Michael冷笑了一声，迎上他那可怖的目光时Rocco不自觉地发起抖来，他记得Don当时就是这样目送着Carlo·Rizzi——他洞察了一切，却不想即时点明。  
Rocco忽然想起：Michael最厌恶软弱的人。  
于是他径直朝Michael走了过去。  
Michael下意识地往后退了一步，手扶着他的桌面。“我很相信你，Rocco，别做蠢事。”他警告道，似乎全身都绷紧了。  
Rocco一言不发地往前走，直觉告诉他Don的抽屉里有枪，但他不为所动。Don的脑子再好，在这方面也绝不是他的对手，而Don更不会像个女人那样尖叫着求救——这样一来，他就有机会了。他已经下定决心要赌一把。  
“Rocco？”Michael瞪大了眼睛望着他，再次向后退了退。“你要想清楚后果。”  
Rocco很疑惑Don为什么还没朝他开枪。或许是天赐的好运吧，他想。  
“你搞错了，Don。”他离Michael极近，甚至能清晰地听到后者急促的呼吸声。“我怎么可能杀你呢？你对我来说比什么都要贵重。“  
下一秒，他就朝Michael的腹部猛击一拳。趁对方吃痛地弯下身子时，他一把搂住Michael的腰，手伸进他的浴袍里乱摸，捏他的屁股和乳头。Michael被禁锢在他的怀中，正愤怒地挣扎着。Rocco喜欢这种直接征服对方的刺激和成就感。他放肆地笑了起来，撩起Michael的浴袍，在那雪白的臀瓣上狠狠地拍了几巴掌，好像惩戒儿子的父亲。  
最后他把Michael摁在双人床上，解开皮带准备办事的时候，他听到了手枪上膛的声音。  
“谁？！”他狂怒而惊恐地回过头，只见Al·Neri从阴影中走了出来，拿枪的那只手伸得笔直，仿佛连他自己也成为了枪管的一部分。  
Al那坚忍的脸变得如此冷漠，像个死神一般，因为习惯于杀戮而对他人的恐惧十分木讷。  
“叛徒。”他只说了一个词，便毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

Rocco瞬间便惊醒了，冷汗直流。刚才是一个糟糕的梦在折腾他，他本人还好好地躺在客厅的沙发里。  
是了，自从Kay搬走后，Michael卧房的门永远是紧锁着，他怎么可能打开。同时他也不为这个梦感到羞耻——男人的本能欲望罢了。  
最让他挂心的是Al·Neri：Al凭什么说他是叛徒？他自己才是叛徒！在Michael的青睐下他一路升职，谁也没想到与FBI勾结的人竟是Al，他亲手将Michael的罪证卖给了警方。  
“警察永远是警察。”他曾提示过Michael，无数次。但Michael迟迟没有动作，仿佛他已屈服于FBI的淫威。  
突然，他回想起Michael哄Antony时说的那句话：  
Al会回来的。

一旦Al回来，那就是Rocco的噩梦成真。

“Rocco，Don为什么要洗白？”  
那天他和Rocco站在俱乐部门口抽烟，Al忍不住问道。

“因为他疯了。”站在一边的Willie·Cicci插嘴道，“他还是个小孩子，觉得世界上什么事情都有可能。”  
“刚开始他嚷着要‘合法化’的时候，我以为他只是为了哄他老婆，后来发现他真的在慢慢转移家族产业。”Rocco吐了一个奇形怪状的烟圈，看着它消散在纽约的夜色里。“我说，开赌场啦，开妓院啦，走私啦……这不都正常得很？要不然咱们能干什么？在银行上班？当律师、总统、议员？得了吧！他们叫我们‘几内亚佬’！我们是该死的西西里人，祖祖辈辈都干这么个行当！”

“Don上过大学的，人家的见识不一样。”Cicci揶揄道，“不像你，只是个乡巴佬！”  
“去你妈的，Cicci！我问你，他上了几年大学就开始帮Vito做事？他现在也不过25岁！

Michael从俱乐部出来的时候，Al首先迎上去给他点烟。然而他看到那些政要名流互相拍着肩膀笑谈，唯独Don一个人被冷落在一边；而当Michael微笑着一次次主动提出邀请，他们最终便烦躁地看向他——那是一种怎样充斥着轻蔑和不齿的目光。  
Al的心一下子揪紧了。  
“我倒愿意到你家去坐坐…”一个面目和善的老男人站在Michael旁边，对他说道。  
“非常欢迎您，Fishel先生。”Michael黯淡的黑眼睛中燃起了希望，“您什么时间方便……”  
他的话突然中断了，神情也凝固住。  
Al看见那老男人的手在Michael的臀部用力捏了一下，贴在他耳边说道：“你长得可真美啊，小教父。只要你肯在床上等我…什么时间我都行。”  
Michael冷冷地甩下一句“抱歉”，上了Al的车。

Cicci和Rocco在车上把他们骂了一通，试图讨Michael的欢心，但后者并不买账。Michael只是凝视着车窗外，若有所思。  
Al沉默地转着方向盘，窗外不间断的鸣笛声让他感到烦躁：他讨厌这个充斥着政客和黑手党的城市。

“为什么要洗白？”他想问Don本人，最后却还是归于他俩所熟悉的沉默。

十年过去了。

过了晚上十一点后，华盛顿下起雨来，Don送他的手表被雨水打湿。他用袖子擦了擦，上面似乎仍粘着一层滑腻腻的雾气。  
Michael跟他约的是九点，在一家小汽车旅馆的309号客房，他们每次总在不同的地方碰面。  
他知道Michael迟到的原因：他又被Richard给纠缠住了。于是他在房间里踱步，习惯性地擦拭他那个小手提箱里所有的枪；最后他开始读抽屉里的报纸——没有一张是今天的。  
他的表在一刻不停地走，滴滴答答的声音敲击在他耳边。当他翻到最后一沓报纸的最后一页，一个用过的避孕套掉了出来，白色的浊液已然凝固。

他正要把它捡起来扔掉，却听见了钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
Michael推开门走了进来，步伐比平时的要慢。他身上穿的西装不是他自己的。  
“没事。”Al说。“你要的文件我都装在…”  
“不。”Michael忽然打断了他。他的声音坚定而平静。“都结束了，Al，我们赢了。”

“…这很好，Don。”他微笑了一下。“你的愿望实现了。”

Michael抬起头来，眼里也有些笑意。他再次用手按住Al的后颈，轻轻地抚摸着他。“谢谢你。”他用低沉的意大利语说道，然后他的嘴唇就贴上了Al的嘴唇，富有技巧地挑逗着他的舌头，逼迫他被这种火热所蛊惑，动情地回吻着他。他们分开的时候，Al的脸庞染上了情欲的红色，而Michael的脸色变得苍白。

一群FBI的特警破开了门。

他就死在他的面前，一颗子弹打穿了他的心脏，血从他的胸口汩汩流出；而另一颗子弹是稍后补上的，正中眉心，格外精准。当时Al的身上带着两把手枪，但他连掏枪的本能反应都没有，只是静默地看着Michael，脸上是温柔和蔼的神情，痛楚，却含着一点慈悲。他仿佛早就料到了自己的结局。

“他没有伤到你吧，Michael？”Richard一边看着警员搜查现场，一边问道。  
“没有。”Michael说，“感谢你帮我除掉了内奸。”  
“不客气。”Richard笑道，“这是我份内的事。”

“我们还要在这里待多久？”Michael问。

“你要是想走的话，我们马上就回家。”他搂住了Michael的肩膀，压低了声音：“怎么？我塞在你那里面的东西，现在就让你湿透了？”  
Michael看了他一眼，僵硬地笑了一下，他的嘴唇在微微地颤抖。

“Michael……他们杀了Al。”

“不，Tom，是我杀的。”

“什么？！你…什么意思？”

“…他带了枪和文件袋。枪他一只都没有用上，而文件袋里是空的。”

“什么？他不是应该给你带Richard的罪证吗？……等等，Michael，你的意思不会是……”

“他知道Richard已经起疑心了，而他和我之间只能活一个。”

“……”  
Tom明白了。

“他选择替你死。”

“嘿，你刚刚为什么要吻他？”Richard看向他身旁的Michael，“他是你的老相好吗？”  
“不是，这只是黑手党的一个习惯。当一个成员即将被杀死，我作为教父就会吻他。”  
“那你吻过我那么多次，哪一次是想杀死我？”  
“我不想杀你。”Michael的声音十分漠然。“因为你是我的……”  
“我是你的…？”  
“盟友。”  
“你怎么不能说个更能唤起人性欲的词呢？”Richard抱怨道。

“留到床上去说吧。”Michael推开Richard在他身上摸索的手，转过脸去，沉默地看着车窗。

“Michael？”Tom敲了敲那扇紧闭的房门，他的心里很是焦急。“Michael？你在吗？”他敲得更用力了。  
他知道他弟弟最近像个吸血鬼似地将自己关在屋里，不愿见人。他理解他，但这件事很重要，而且他总觉得Michael在无边的寂静中只会越来越糟；他想安慰他，温柔地给他一个拥抱，就像小时候Michael被人欺负之后他所做的。  
要是Sonny在就好了。Sonny会骂骂咧咧，英勇地把胆敢伤害他亲人的混账给揍个半死。Tom想。他和Michael曾经对Sonny叹气，皱着眉头说这是多么不理智的报复行为，但他们爱他，爱的也是这不理智的爱护、毫无保留的温暖——他让他们知道，他们不是利益天平上的一个砝码，而是他永不动摇的原则。  
上一次他以律师的身份去找Richard，Richard不在，他擅自去了他的办公室，站在门前等候。突然，他听到了他弟弟的呻吟声。  
“这你就受不了了？那更深一点呢？”这是一个陌生男子的声音，不是Richard。  
“…放我出去…”Michael一向沉稳的声音被羞耻给浸泡得柔软。“你…骗子…我是来见你上司的…”  
“可你没有见到他，不是吗？”男人讥诮地说道，又压低了声音：“他说我对你做什么都可以。”  
骤然间，门板晃动了起来。Tom的心快被撕碎了，他知道Michael正两手撑在门板上，被身后的男人猛烈撞击着，痛苦的呻吟一声比一声高。作为他的哥哥，他站在门外，无能为力。  
男人再度发话，夹杂着粗重的喘息声。  
“……你把我夹得好紧…老天啊！…我要去了，宝贝…真的…我没操过这么紧的…我要去了…啊…啊…”

“Tom？”  
他被这突如其来的声音惊得一抖。那场奸淫的受害者此刻已将Tom从恶心、自责、愤怒和无奈中拯救了出来。  
Michael的房门打开一道缝隙，Tom看到他弟弟的脸庞呈现出一种病态的苍白，眼神却依然冷峻、阴狠。  
“我能进来吗？”他轻声问道，心中无比疼惜。  
“当然。”  
窗帘都拉上了，像低垂的眼睑。屋里昏暗，近乎漆黑。  
“太亮了我的眼睛会痛。”Michael似乎读出了他的疑惑，便径自解释道。他为他扭开一盏灯。  
Tom缓慢地走向一把椅子，不自觉地打量着这个房间：最醒目的地方挂着Vito的相片；床头放着两个相框，一张是Vito和Carmela，一张是Kay搂着两个孩子。他发现Michael仍保留着新婚时的双人床——床单叠得整整齐齐，枕头也饱满。  
“坐吧，Tom。”Michael转过身去，点燃了一支烟。“你找我有什么事？”  
他突然觉得难以开口，仿佛什么东西堵住了喉咙。  
“我们损失了Al。”他沉默片刻，终于说道。自从Sonny走后，他不擅长报告坏消息。

“你跟我说过了！”Michael用拳头猛地砸了一下桌子，怒吼道。然后他抬起一只手，捂住了眼睛，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，似乎也意识到了自己的失态。“…抱歉。”

“对不起，Mikey，我理解你的心情…”Tom站了起来，伸出双臂想要拥抱他——但不知何时他弟弟变成了一只警惕的鹰，见人靠近就下意识地展露出攻击的姿态——于是他不敢拥抱他，甚至怕Michael伪装成Vito那般坚强的样子，转过来安慰他。  
“他们没发现Al是我们的人。”他补充道，“Richard已经完完全全地信任你了。”  
“如果他信任我，为什么要把照片寄来？”Michael突然冷笑道，烟头的火光在他手里颤动。“Tom，如果这老混蛋信任我，为什么他要把照片寄来？！”  
“什么照片？”Tom愕然了。  
“我给他当妓女的照片。”Michael残忍地、一字一顿地说道。“我给他的秘书、他的管家、他的保镖当妓女的照片……呵，他也不嫌恶心。”他突然停住了，似乎从自嘲中得到了巨大的快感。他抬起手来吸了一口烟。“Tom，我问你，如果Mary和Antony看到了怎么办？他们会怎么想他们的父亲？”

别这样对我。Tom想。别这样伤害你自己。  
“不，Michael，他们不可能看见。”他很快冷静下来。“你是个很好的父亲，为了家庭而坚强，就像我们的父亲一样…”  
“够了，别说这些空话。”Michael的眼神变了，他拒绝他再安慰他。“我已经叫Rocco处理掉这些照片，至于Richard，我会继续和他谈判。”

Tom难以置信地看着他弟弟，心痛到了极点。  
“绝对不行。”他挥了挥手，仿佛想用力打消这个念头。“你不能单独去见他。”  
“Tom，你还不明白？多少人陪我都不能阻止他想做的事！你想暗杀联邦调查局局长，还是想再‘损失’个把前纽约警察？因为除了你那脆弱的小弟弟之外，你再也顾及不到其他人了……”Michael停下来，轻轻地叹了口气，有些怜悯地凝视着Tom。  
“我说过我不在乎。”他的声音变得柔和，“爸爸说过，如果你选择了一条路，你就要走到尽头，否则前面的所有努力都白费了。”

Tom终于狠下心来。  
“Mikey，爸爸不会希望看到你这个样子。”

Michael的瞳孔骤然放大，他像被雷击似地杵在原地，嘴唇微微地颤抖。他骇然沉默着，眼角竟不觉泛出了一点泪水，仿佛过去经受的耻辱霎那间全翻涌上来。  
“你懂什么？”他颤声说道，“你甚至不是爸爸的儿子。”  
“……是的，我不是。”Tom的声音也颤抖了，却仍然保持着理智。“……但你是他的亲儿子，还是他最爱的那一个。”

“尽管如此，在家族和我之间，他永远会选择前者。”Michael有些急迫地反驳道，“我是他家族的继承人…当家族繁荣、走上正道，爸爸也会为我高兴。”  
Tom悲哀地看着他弟弟，许久都说不出话来。  
“Kay说得很对：你变得盲目了，Michael。”

“出去。”Michael冷漠地说道，“叫Rocco到我的房间里来，我有事找他。还有，不要把Al的消息告诉任何人。”

于是Tom离开他的房间，用手帕擦了擦眼眶。

上帝啊，请您拯救Michael的灵魂。

“啊…啊…呼……”他将那些照片铺展在床单上，快速撸动着自己的下身。“…你真是…真是淫荡啊…Don……快吸我……你这个下贱的小婊子……”  
“操！”他骂了一声，精液喷薄而出，几丝白色掉落在他最喜欢的那张照片上：Don正面对着镜头，瞪大的眼睛中写满了惊惧；一双手罩在他的胸部，指尖按着他的乳头，而势必是镜头外的人拉开了他的双腿，让他那正吸着一根阴茎的后穴被直接暴露在闪光灯下——他似乎是骑坐在一个男人的胯间，插入的深度使他无法动弹。  
“哦，可怜的Don，你肯定疼死了……听说你被搞后面的时候很难有快感……”他对着照片中的Michael喃喃自语，“……看来我们的Don只不过是他们的玩具…真是的…不知羞耻的败类……毁了整个Corleone家族的名声……”

怀着恶意和愤恨，他自己留了几张照片，其他的全都分给了Michael的保镖们。  
“看看这个婊子，他就是你们的Don。”  
“他指使你们的时候，伪装得高高在上、冰清玉洁；而在那些洋基佬面前，他宽衣解带，任人亵玩。Michael·Corleone是家族的叛徒，他自甘堕落，玷污了他父亲的名誉。他不配被称为我们的领袖，我们的教父，我们的Don。”  
\---  
“为什么擅自杀人？“Michael冷酷的目光紧追着他。“看着我，Al。我没有下过这种命令。”

“因为他们对您怀有二心。”他答道。

“我刚上位不久，资历很浅，他们怀疑我的能力，这很正常。”Michael的声音过于沉静，像是在压抑怒火。“但你不由分说地杀了几个人，他们就会起来造反——你的行为反映的是我的意志，我要你时刻记住这一点。”

“我明白。”他终于迎上了Michael的目光，眼神就和对方一样聪慧而坚定。“我指的是，他们对您有一些肮脏的想法。不除掉他们，您就随时可能陷入危险之中。”  
Michael本想点一根烟，听到他的话后，他的动作骤然停止。Al知道对方已经明白了；他喜欢一个敏锐的主人。  
“你估计他们有多少人？”Michael问。  
“我不清楚。”他诚恳地回答，“发现一个，我就杀掉一个。”  
Michael惊异地看着他，似乎不敢相信一个警察会如此残忍；转瞬之间，这种惊异就变成了赏识。  
“不必这样。”他将书房的百叶窗拉了起来，一道道亮白色的光束刺得Al眯起眼睛。“Al，我喜欢你的忠心。可你有时候太多疑……当警察的人对黑手党都有点不信任，看着他们都觉得面目可憎，是吧？…但这就是我们的家族，你要学会容忍他们。”  
他友好地拍了拍Al的肩膀。  
“如果你相信我的判断力，就不要反驳我。”

Rocco进门后，发现Michael正坐在床上，两指轻轻地揉着眼角。  
他的心砰砰直跳。  
“那个文件袋处理好了吗？”Don的声音很是疲惫。  
“已经烧掉了，按您的吩咐。”  
“你看过了。”Michael平静地说道。  
“哈，您真喜欢开玩笑，我当然没有。”Rocco笑着回答，手心里却冒出了冷汗。  
“嗯。希望如此。”Michael瞥了他一眼，“我们到露台上去说吧。”  
Rocco松了口气，却莫名感到有点遗憾。  
不是现在。他劝自己。现在他当然能转身锁门，把他主子压在床上办了——但Michael毕竟是个大权在握的Don，他哼一声就能让Rocco·Lampone命丧黄泉。

Rocco永远不会忘记他的手下带来好消息的那一天。他们兴冲冲地来找他的时候，他正送完Mary和Antony去上学，把轿车一点点倒入车库。  
“他们得手了！”一个小伙子拍着他的车窗。  
“什么得手了？”他降下车窗。  
“他们抓到他了。”  
“哦，怎么办到的？”他饶有兴趣地问道。  
“他们以他老婆的名义写了一封信，说是要重新和他见面，就这样把他骗到了郊区。”  
“他这么容易上钩？”  
“哎，我也不知道是怎么回事，反正他看了那封信就穿上大衣出去了，好像还挺高兴。…他也没带保镖，真是奇怪！”  
“然后呢？现在他在哪里？”  
“他跟他们谈判，最后结果是：他们同意他继续当教父。”  
“他们疯了吧？！他给他们灌了什么迷魂汤？我他妈真想把这些蠢蛋……”  
“嘿，等等，老大，我还没说完呢！”小伙子见Rocco发怒，有点心急。“他们也提出了一个条件。”  
“什么条件？“

花了他们两小时的车程才赶到那间关押着Michael的库房。天色已经暗了下去，盐粒般的星星在遥远的地方乱闪，晚间的风吹走了暑气。  
Rocco走在最前面，几个魁梧的打手紧随着他，库房的铁门打开时发出吱吱呀呀的怪声，连宽敞的空间里也充斥着金属味。  
然而更引人注意的是另一种味道。  
一个荒凉地亮着个灯泡的小角落里，简陋的木板床正在有节奏地摇晃，被一群闹哄哄的男人死死围住。裸露在外的水泥地上到处是空酒瓶，Rocco跨过它们，径直走向那灯光所眷顾到的地方。  
“他们完事了就叫我。”他点燃一根烟，蹲在地上抽。  
一个打手往那边瞟了一眼，答道：“估计还得很等一会儿，老大，毕竟人有点多。”  
“哎，注意着点，那边那个才是你的老大。”Rocco故作严肃地说。  
“对不起。”

“…他怎么不叫啊？”  
“已经昏了几次了，马上他们又会把他搞醒。”  
打手顿了顿，“看着很疼呢，他们下手都不知轻重。”  
“你同情他？”  
“也没有。”  
“你知不知道他是个卖屁股的？”  
“知道。他自己心甘情愿地卖，所以家族才要惩罚他。可他毕竟是老教父的儿子……”  
“他早就背叛了他父亲。”Rocco有点不耐烦起来，“你认得Al·Neri吧？”  
“当然，他人挺好的。”  
“他做了个局，把Al杀了。”  
“天哪…真是个魔鬼…活该下地狱。”

“喂，你要不要烟？”  
“来一支吧。”

“他们都戴套吗？”  
“刚开始的时候戴，后来玩得越来越开，就都不戴了。”  
“那就都射他里面？”  
“要不然呢？他越是挣扎着不让他们射，他们就越想。如果插得深的话，也流不出来。”  
“操，真脏。”Rocco鄙夷地朝地上吐了口痰，“我应该早点来的，第一个玩他。”  
“反正他都不是处了，有什么区别？我就是头几个上的，还蛮舒服…他那个时候还会软绵绵地叫…你想想看，他平时说话的声音都很年轻啊。”  
“的确，他十年前二十多岁的时候，咱们就该把他绑了。”  
“怎么可能？Don Vito还在呀……你敢碰他的宝贝儿子一根指头？“  
“不敢。哎，Luca·Brasi是什么时候死的？”  
“不记得了。”  
“Don Vito、Luca、Clemenza……一个个都是不好惹的人……”  
“那个不也是？”  
“他命不好，自己又下贱，怪不得咱们。”

最后一个男人放开了Michael，他提起裤子，临走前不忘摸摸Michael的脸蛋。  
Rocco站起身走了过去，两手插在裤兜里，俯视那无力地仰躺在木板床上的公共妓女。Michael的双手仍像是被一双无形的手给摁着，蜷起的手指抓握着一团空气。他的眼睛半睁着，红肿的眼眶里泪迹已然干涸，新鲜的泪滴只为了最近一次插入才漠然地流下，像是一种迟钝的生理机制。不正常的红晕长久地停留在他的脸颊，仿佛高烧未退；那曾如玫瑰般饱满的双唇上混合着血和精液，嘴角被微微撕裂了，挂着一抹残酷的殷红。  
Rocco的目光往下流动，便发现对方的双腿仍是张着，好像刚被从哪个男人的双肩上放下；Don已无力掩饰腿间的淫荡：他被射得一塌糊涂，含不住的精液正缓缓地流淌出来，染污了身下的床铺。他本该虚脱地闭上眼睛，但经历了无数次折磨的Don似乎仍然警惕着下一次；他的眼神空洞、茫然，失去了感到惊讶的能力，幽深的黑色像一片海，任何浓度过高的情绪都被它吞噬，狂暴之后是永远的寂灭。  
Rocco并紧了Don的双腿，翻身骑坐在他身上。他向前挪动，解开皮带，用阴茎戳着Don的嘴唇。  
Michael任他摆弄，仿佛没有生命的人偶一般，精刻的五官、白皙的肌肤、不着色的冷峻神情。  
他擎起Don的一只手，发现他的手心是滑腻的。“呵，真是物尽其用。”他冷笑道，“你身上还有没有干净的地方？”  
Don的嘴唇动了动，声音嘶哑而破碎。  
“我曾经信任你。”

Rocco愣了一下。他强迫自己相信这只不过是Michael的话术。  
“而现在你想要杀了我。”他的指腹划过Don的睫毛，“可惜你办不到了，Don，你为了保住权位而答应当他们的性奴，你就要遵守承诺。如果你中途反悔，他们会找上你的前妻和孩子。”  
Rocco的目光突然变得非常凶狠。“你也知道，他们报复起来不会手软。”  
Michael涣散的双眼重新聚焦起来，仅仅因为听到这种企图就紧盯着Rocco，愤怒地咬住了下唇。  
“我会的…”他像只接受挑衅的狼王般缓慢地点了点头，“我会遵守我的诺言。”  
恍然间他仍是原来的Michael，高踞在整个Corleone家族权力的顶峰，和直接的罪恶脱开关系——他的命令必须一层层传达。他长相俊秀，举止优雅，却是群魔的首领；他向达官显贵们举杯庆贺的时候，想的从不是那些为他出生入死的人。  
他们无不臣服于他的威慑力，也无时不刻地渴望着占有他。他的心肠狠毒，一身罪孽，因此他们占有他的时候从不缺乏辱骂和暴力；但在内心深处，他们是真诚地崇拜他，赞美他的美貌、他的力量。  
“吩咐我，Don。”Rocco将他的手背贴紧自己的嘴唇，语含恭敬，哪怕阴茎已经插入了Michael的下体。他托起他的臀部，用力顶弄着，近乎疯狂。对他而言，Don的肉体仿佛是爱欲的源泉，拉着玷辱他的人一同坠入深渊，戏谑着世俗的道义。Don用它赢得了一次又一次赦免，他理应感到幸运。

Michael在他的耳边低喘，锥心刺骨的疼痛一刀刀刻入那双动人的美目，像在黑钻石表面骤然消逝的划痕。Rocco开始害怕，为对方的无动于衷感到烦躁不安；他怀疑连自己也被Don所蛊惑：他想不出怎样的痛苦才能真正摧毁这个无情的魔鬼，让他掩面恸哭，丧失对生命的信仰。无论在西西里还是在内华达，像这样的人永远是Don，他终于认清现实。  
Don叫了最高的一声后，Rocco从他身体里拔出来，喘着气，看红潮在Michael的脸上荡漾。他想到了另一张照片，Don穿着色情的女式内衣给一个男人口，一脸忍耐着羞耻和不屑的表情，精液从他的嘴角流下。  
“Rocco，我要你把Mary和Antony送到他们妈妈那里。”Michael的手不知何时摸上了他的后颈，冰冰凉凉的。“你知道位置吧？在新罕布什尔……”  
他还在喘。Rocco想。他的每一丝呼吸都带着剧痛。  
“我知道。”他说，止住了他。“放心吧，Don，我会帮你办好的。小孩子什么都不会知道。”  
Michael微微笑了笑——不是对他笑，而是一种由衷的心满意足，不自觉地绽放在那受伤的嘴角。

片刻后Rocco开车载Don回家，他选的新保镖们已经接回了Michael的儿女，Antony自己练了会儿歌剧，正陪妹妹在游戏室玩耍。  
“喂，爸爸怎么不来亲我晚安啊？”Mary用一个毛绒玩具砸她哥哥。  
“他最近工作很忙。”Antony把毛绒玩具夺过来，收进小篮子里。“你不要去烦他。”  
“我没有烦他嘛……但他不亲我我就睡不着。”Mary嘟起了小嘴。  
“我亲你，好不好？”Antony轻轻地在他妹妹的额头吻了一下。“你快去睡吧，傻瓜。”  
“他还会亲我的头发！”Mary开始得寸进尺，“他还会给我讲睡前故事！”  
“瞎说，他才不会给你讲睡前故事。”  
“他明明就讲了！每天都讲一个！”  
“好好好，真是受不了你……”

她转过身想再看看她的孩子，却一下子冻在原地。“哦，天啊……”她闭上眼睛，告诉自己，只要她想，她就可以回到车里，把车门摔上，踩住油门。  
“不，我做不到。”  
她睁开了双眼，鼓起勇气凝视他，眼里闪烁着泪光。

“Kay…”  
他叫她的名字时总是那么温柔。这个她在图书馆撞见的意大利学生，她知道他是同校读数学系的，两人在学生活动中见过一面。她答应和他去喝咖啡时不会想到他家人是黑手党。  
转眼间他们就离了婚，两年中她每月退一次Corleone家寄给她的支票。  
她看见他朝她走过来，下意识地往后退。

Michael骤然停下了。  
“你怕我。”他黯然说道。

“不…我只是把孩子们送过来…他们想见你。”她把手心里的手帕攥得紧紧的。“我要走了。”  
“我很抱歉，Kay。”Michael试探着想走近一点，“…很抱歉伤害了你。”  
她轻轻地摇了摇头，什么话都说不出。  
“你的保镖又变多了。”她急于转移话题，却不自觉地带上了嘲讽的语调——他死不悔改，还是个黑帮头目。“Al·Neri呢？“

“他回纽约了…他的家在那里。”Michael的目光移向别处。  
她突然发现他的无名指上仍戴着他们的婚戒——清澈的蓝宝石，在阳光下漾起一圈圈湖蓝色的水波，如纯净的孩童般耀眼。

“我下午七点钟来接他们。”她迅速地说道，转过身子朝她的轿车走去。“再见。”  
“不留下来吃晚饭吗？”Michael问。“Connie很想念你…”  
她“砰”地关上了车门，强迫自己不再看他——她的前夫，一个人站在那宏伟的宅院门口，背后是一群西装革履的保镖。

Rocco扶着车门，看着Antony先上了车，一坐下来就安静地望向窗外。Michael把Mary抱了上去，最后自己上车。  
“我们先去钓鱼好吗？”Michael提议道。  
“不。”他儿子冷冰冰地答道。“我不喜欢钓鱼。”

“我想去动物园！”Mary很兴奋地尖叫起来。  
“好吧，好吧，那就去动物园。”Michael妥协了，眼中流露出对女儿的疼爱。  
Rocco从后视镜中打量这一家子——Antony一路上都在看窗外的风景，轻轻地哼歌；Michael在逗Mary开心，偶尔问她学校里发生的事，教导她要按时写完作业。  
“爸爸，我以后会不会去跳芭蕾舞？”Mary手里抓着一个棒棒糖，突兀地问道。  
“为什么要跳芭蕾舞？”Michael露出感兴趣的神情。  
“因为很多女生都在学芭蕾舞。”Mary有点委屈地说。  
“你喜欢的话，我可以请老师来家里教你。”  
“我想和她们一起学。”  
Michael犹豫了。“给我点时间，宝贝，我考虑一下。”

他把车停在停车场里，买好了票。  
看到Michael正牵着Mary和Antony往这边走来，他立刻伸出一只手臂拦住了他。  
“请等一下，Don，他们马上就到。”  
Michael点了点头。

几分钟后，第二辆车停下来，一群保镖下了车。  
“好的，咱们可以走了。”Rocco对Michael说道。

Rocco发现Don喜欢给他的孩子们读动物笼子外的介绍牌。Mary听得津津有味，Antony则嗤之以鼻。  
“学校里老师早就讲过了。”他突然打断了他父亲。  
“有点耐心，Antony，我是讲给你妹妹听的。”Michael说。“我们下午就去听歌剧，好吗？”  
Antony抱着手臂，转了一下眼珠子，一个从小带他玩的保镖笑了。

快到中午时，游客渐渐多了起来。男男女女带着他们的孩子，轻松地吸着汽水，野餐，互相开玩笑。  
但当Corleone家那些不苟言笑的保镖在大热天穿着西装招摇过市时，他们或多或少地停下来，对他们投以怪异的目光。

“爸爸，他们为什么这样看着我们？”Mary拉了拉Michael的衣角。  
Michael转过身来，将一个淋了巧克力酱的草莓冰淇淋递给她。  
“因为你的裙子很美，宝贝。”他温柔地答道。“问问你哥哥想要什么口味。”

FIN


End file.
